Desperation
by Sonderling2
Summary: Two girls get ship wrecked and survive. They find themselves on an island along with...Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow? Will they find their way home?
1. Mydra and Sumplan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. I don't own Mydra and I don't own Sumplan. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't own Will Turner and I don't own Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Mydra's POV  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey did you finish your science project?" asked Sumplan. "Of course I did, even though it isn't due for another month. Maybe we can turn it in tomorrow at school and get extra credit." Mydra said. "Well toodles. I have to go feed my cat, she's getting really cranky. Bye, Sumplan!" "Bye, see you tomorrow at school" answered Sumplan.  
Sumplan and I go way back. We've been best friends since kindergarten. We've always been known as the smart ones at our school, but we don't mind. People at our school don't think about school work, they don't think about their grades. They don't even care about their future. But you see; Sumplan and I are different than everyone. We care about those things, we even get things in on time and our GPA at the moment is a 4.25. We know we aren't that entirely pretty, heck, we aren't pretty at all. Especially Sumplan you see...she has obsessive compulsive disorder. But her medication usually keeps her under control.  
I bet you all are wonder why I call her Sumplan. Well every time we have a project together Sumplan always tries to think up really good ideas. But everyone knows I'm the only one with the good ideas around here. So she thought up this one plan for our project once, and boy did it suck like hell. So all I said was, "That's some plan." So now I call her Sumplan to make it look more like a name.  
Sumplan and I obsess over Orlando Bloom. He is the light in our eyes. I have posters of him, I read books about him, I have magazine articles with him in them, I have pictures of him, and I have every single movie he has been in. I even have little figurines of him. I just look at those figurines and man do I have fantasies, but those are graphic for your puny little mind.  
But you know, I will tell you one of the things I would most want to do with Orlando Bloom. Guess. I want to clear him of his mild dyslexia. Oh baby yeah. Then he would thank me so much for helping him and he would fall madly in love with me. Hopefully his type is the ugly kind, and then I would just be perfect for him.  
You want to know Sumplan's fantasy? She wants to meet him as Will Turner and he would whisk her away on his ship. Ha. What a stupid fantasy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author: Will update soon hope you like it so far 


	2. Ship wrecked

Chapter 2  
  
The next day at school Mydra and Sumplan are walking to their lunch period. As they are walking down the hall they pass the office. The secretary tells them to come sit down in the office because their moms are going to pick them up early from school because they had some news. "What do you thing the news could be?" asked Mydra silently. "Hell if I know" Sumplan whispered back.  
They were sitting there for twenty minutes until their moms came to pick them up. As soon as they were in the parking lot they started asking what the news was. Bethany, Mydra's mom hesitated then said "Well we all are going on a cruise together because your father needs a little time off." The girls jumped up with joy. Sumplan asked, "Well where are we going?" "We're going on a cruise of different islands all around!" Bethany answered.  
Later that night when they were packing Mydra couldn't decide on what to bring from her Orlando Bloom collection because she always needed at least one thing with her at all times. She decided to take a little figurine of Legolas. She wrapped it neatly in bubble wrap and placed it in a little pocket of her bag. "Hey Mum, what time are we leaving?!!?!?" she yelled downstairs to her mother. "We're leaving at about 6 tomorrow morning!" her mother yelled back.  
The next day 6:30 at the dock  
Sumplan spotted Mydra and ran to her, but her running was very slow and she looked like a duck hobbling around so I don't know it you want to call it running. Mydra shouted out loud "Squee!!! I can't believe we're going on a cruise together. Just think, three whole weeks away from that horrid school! Three weeks from all those idiotic people in our school!"  
Suddenly they heard a whistle telling them to board the ship. They looked at the ship they were about to step onto, and it was not what they expected. This ship was rusty everywhere and the name on the back of it was "Ol' Bertha". "Yeah, like we can trust that ship" said Sumplan. "Are we sure that old bucket can even run?" Mydra asked her mother. But their parents just shooed away their complaints and sarcasm and told them to get on the damn boat.  
Hours later the captain announced to everyone while at sea that he must have taken a wrong turn, but he said he'd be able to get them back on track. So all was well. At night since Mydra and Sumplan shared bunks in a old smelly cabin on board, they were able to talk to each other at night time. While they were talking they heard a storm. But what they didn't know was that the boat was going to be capsized. As the boat tipped over, Mydra thought it was all going to end. So the last thing she had to do was grab her Leggy figurine, and die with a fantasy going through her mind.  
Sumplan decided she was going to live through this no matter what. So she decided to grab Mydra's hand, run on deck and try to find a boat or something that they would be able to use. So they went on deck as rain was pouring on them, and the boat was swaying violently. Mydra took Sumplan's hand and told her not to let go no matter what. As Sumplan took her hand the ship violently dipped and they fell overboard.  
Next day on an unknown beach  
"Do ye think them alive, Captain?" *Author: Had to end it here, a little longer chapter enjoy. 


	3. Surprise Surprise

Chapter 3 Surprise, Surprise!  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow gets a closer look at them. He takes a smell, and feels their pulse.  
  
"Well Will...I'd say by the smell of 'em, their ship was capsized and they're both obsessed with..."  
  
Jack looks closer at Mydra's hand. Aha! Jack laughs.  
  
"Will, this might be a shocker to ye, but these girls here are obsessed with...you!"  
  
Jack falls down laughing hard at Will. He thinks, So these ugly girls are in love with Will, I don't think he'll like that very much. But if that ain't the funniest damn thing....Jack was interrupted by Will.  
  
"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Hopefully one doesn't try to...you know."  
  
That just made Jack laugh even harder. Obviously Will didn't find it very funny. I mean...they were ugly! One was too skinny and one was overweight. Jack notices something about them  
  
"Hey, Will?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What kind of clothes are they wearing? I've never seen clothes like this before. And why are they wearing pants?! Girls are not supposed to be wearin pants."  
  
Sumplan comes back to consciousness and opens her eyes. They grow wide once she focuses on the two men looking at them. A scream grows in her throat.  
  
"Oh my fuckin goodness!!!"  
  
They both look at her shocked as she still looks at them amazed. She looks over at Mydra and shakes her so she wakes up. When Mydra's eyes focus she screams out the same thing.  
  
"Oh my fuckin goodness!!!"  
  
"What is with you two and fuckin your goodness?" Will asked  
  
Mydra turns to Sumplan and says  
  
"He speaks! Oh his voice is heavenly like an angel, his words float right to my heart and make me love him more."  
  
When Jack heard that, he couldn't hold it in. He just HAD to laugh. He was also glad that they didn't like him; he wouldn't be able to stand it. Mydra stood up and she was almost as tall as both Jack and Will. She spoke again,  
  
"Hello, my name is Mydra and this is my friend..."  
  
She wasn't able to finish her sentence because before you knew it she fainted because of the sight of Will. Will and Jack just stared at her lying there, but Sumplan was staring at Will, her eyes not even blinking once and there was practically drool spilling from her mouth. Will got the feeling she was staring at him, so he looked at her and said,  
  
"Close yer mouth, and it's not polite to stare"  
  
"O-o-ok your majesty." Sumplan said  
  
Will started to look annoyed about this whole situation. He was only here because they needed a new ship, for he wanted to get back home to his girl. Jack looked away from Will trying to stifle a laughing that was about to burst out. He knew it was the wrong time but this whole situation amused him so much, but he held in the laugh.  
  
"So what are ye girls doing here?" asked Jack  
  
Sumplan answered, "Well we don't exactly have a reason, because we don't even know how we got here. But the ship we were on got caught up in the storm and it capsized." "What storm are you talking about?" Will asked  
  
"Yeah there hasn't been a storm around her for at least three months." Jack added  
  
Sumplan thought it odd, very odd. What was also odd was that she knew she wasn't on set of the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie, and Will and Jack acted way to natural to be acting when there weren't any camera around. She thought Oh my goodness where the hell am I. This is really Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. Unbelievable!  
  
Just to be nice to them, well actually to annoy Will, Jack decided to ask the girls if they needed a place to stay...  
  
"We have plenty of room where we're staying. We'll even take yous with us when we find a new ship."  
  
"Oh thank you Will!"  
  
Will? Will didn't even ask them, why is Will getting all the thanks and I'm not? Jack thought. Will mumbles under his breath a your welcome and stares fiercely at Jack as if saying, "You'll pay". Jack just smiled a drunken like smile like he was saying "Come and get me I'm not afraid"  
  
*Author* There is a lot more to come. Hope you like it so far even though I'm only 3 chapters through. 


	4. At Sea

Chapter 4  
  
Jack picks up Mydra because he knew that Will wouldn't touch her no matter what. It also was his fault that they were tagging along in the first place. As they are walking to the little room they have, Sumplan is still gazing at Will as if he were a chocolate cupcake ready to be eaten, but Will kept walking without ever talking to her or even throwing a glance her way. Mydra begins to talk in her sleep.  
  
"Oh yes Will give it to me the right way"  
  
Will hears that and just about vomits, but she continues,  
  
"Now read this whole sentence ..."  
  
He looks at her with question on his face,  
  
"Good job!! I think I just cleared you of your dyslexia..."  
  
Will thought, What in the world is she talking about...I don't have dyslexia,  
  
"Now since I have done that, you can repay me by marrying me!"  
  
Jack almost drops her, he is laughing so hard he can't stop. He wonders if this day could get anymore hilarious. Will is looking at him with wild hate on his face, but Jack knows it's not for him, it's for Mydra and Sumplan.  
  
They get to the room and Jack lays her down on the bed, which is un-made and has some of Jack's hair accessories on it. Will acts as if he is going to walk inside but right when Sumplan walks in, he runs out and shuts the door leaning against it. Mydra wakes up because of the sound of the closing door. She looks at Jack then asks him,  
  
"Where the hell is Will!! If you did something to him I will..."  
  
But she is interrupted by Jack,  
  
"Miss, he is just outside the door, if ye want 'im go get 'im."  
  
Then he laughs silently to himself. So Mydra and Sumplan race to the door to go get him, but as they try to open they door they find they can't because on the other side of the door Will is leaning against it. Jack says to them,  
  
"Clear the way I'll get ye to 'im"  
  
Then Jack runs and hits the door with his shoulder and Will goes flying, Jack has more power in his body then you'd think. Then the girls look at Jack with hate and ask,  
  
"Why would you do that to him? He was just resting against the door. No need for all of that!"  
  
Then they run towards Will and help him up, but right when he notices its them helping him up, he lets their hands go, and wipes them off. Jack goes up to all of them and announces,  
  
"We really have got to be going now, come along we must find a ship so we can get back."  
  
They all follow him, first Will, then Mydra and Sumplan trailing behind whispering to each other,  
  
"Whoa he's got a better ass than I thought!"  
  
"Yeah, his pants fit nicely over it"  
  
"Oh man I just want to go up there and grab it!"  
  
"Look at his hair it looks so healthy!"  
  
"Mydra...you need some help"  
  
Jack finds a ship called The Langolier and tells them that they should use this one. So they all follow. Since nobody was around if was easy to get the ship going without any notice. Hours later at sea Jack is steering and Will is just sitting around trying to avoid the girls but it is really hard. He thinks that if those girls want something, they're going to get it. He hears footsteps,  
  
"Hey, hot stuff."  
  
They had found him,  
  
"Um, well I'm actually pretty content with the heat right now. Not very hot at all."  
  
"Oh Mydra, isn't it so cute how he takes things so literally!?"  
  
Mydra just looks at Sumplan and says,  
  
"Don't you ever talk about my man again!"  
  
She knocks Sumplan out cold. Will looked horrified, "Why would you do such a horrible thing to your best friend?"  
  
Mydra just comes over to where Will is seated and sits on his lap; he pushes her off.  
  
"Oh she's not really a friend; I can't be friends with someone so ugly!"  
  
Will mumbles under his breath,  
  
"Geez you aren't any better looking, dear Satan's child"  
  
"Oh Will you really shouldn't mumble, people might think your crazy."  
  
Will just gets up and walks out of the room without another word stepping over Sumplan's body. 


End file.
